


Help me Out

by Ishiiwrites



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted to write porn, I needed to write this while rewatching Uta Pri, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Ai Mikaze (Uta no Prince-sama), Mentioned Camus (Uta no Prince-sama), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quartet Night Lives Together (Uta no Prince-sama), Yaoi, i just love ReijiRan a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiiwrites/pseuds/Ishiiwrites
Summary: Reiji is about to perform his new hit, "Dekiai Temptation" on live television when 15 minutes before his performance his bassist calls out. In a panic, Reiji calls the one and only person he knew could help. Ranmaru agrees to help but tells Reiji that he owes him and man does Reiji not know what he's agreed to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I was rewatching all four seasons of the anime after getting to see the Magi Love Kingdom movie at my last convention and my love for ReijiRan just blew up strong in my face. So naturally, I wanted to indulge in some wants and write porn for these two idols. Also, the second chapter is gonna be where the porn is, mainly because the porn part is longer than the lead up to the porn (like way longer???). Also by the time I'm posting the second part (aka the porn) it's Ranmaru's birthday so Happy Birthday Ranmaru. here's some fucks.

Reiji Kotobuki, leader and clown of the band Quartet Night, was pacing back and forth in his dressing room while mentally preparing for a live performance of his newest single ‘Dekiai Temptation’. Just then his ringtone goes off, signaling a new text message had arrived for the idol. “It’s probably Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, or Myu-chan wishing me luck!” The bubbly leader had told himself before facing the bad news.  
‘I can’t make it in time. You’re going to have to go on without me.’ A message left by his bassist, who was a huge accessory to his performance that would be happening in fifteen minutes according to the stage manager who had peeked his head in. What was Reiji to do without such a key instrument to his performance?! He couldn’t just cancel his appearance and risk it damaging the flourishing popularity of Quartet Night, but he also didn't have an instrumental track ready to play either.  
It was then that his mind dinged with an idea and his hands took the lead. They began frantically tapping their way through screen after screen on his phone until a name was selected and the handheld device began ringing. After what seemed like several minutes of ringing the sound of the other end had finally picked up.  
“Hello?” A low and masculine voice had sounded through the receiver of Reiji’s cellphone.  
“Ah Ran-Ran! I’m surprised you answered so quickly! I have a really big favor to ask of you!” When Kurosaki didn’t reply, Reiji just continued on explaining his current predicament. “The bassist can’t come and it’s a live performance Ran-Ran. I need your help!”  
Ranmaru had sighed quietly to himself and processed the information that Reiji had unloaded onto him. “How much time until you go on? Also what song are you performing?”  
“Fifteen minutes and the new one I made with Haruka! The one where you helped us find out the chord progression! Can you really help me out Ran-Ran!?” A smile was predominantly showing on Reiji’s face as the last-minute stress was really beginning to dissipate off his shoulders.  
Ranmaru grumbled and sighed before speaking up once again into the cellphone, “You owe me, Reiji. Especially since I have to bust my ass all the way over to the tv station in fifteen minutes…”  
“I’ll do absolutely anything for you if you’re able to make your way over here Ran!” The sharply dressed male couldn’t help but bounce in excitement that Ran was coming to help him for the umpteenth time. 

\---

Fifteen minutes seemed like it took hours to pass and here Reiji was getting last-minute makeup touches and information of his segment. That’s when his grey eyes met with the heterochromatic eyes of Ranmaru. The relief on both of their faces was apparent as Ramaru walked up to Reiji. “Ran you made it!” His smile was almost as radiant as his personality. “I really can’t thank you enough…”  
“Yeah yeah, we’ll talk about this later. We’re about to go on right? Just fill me in on what’s going on and hope we don’t royally embarrass ourselves on live television.” The clown of Quartet Night had giggled before filling in the one man he trusted unconditionally.  
The following performance was flawless and the audience was ecstatic. Ramnaru’s bass playing was phenomenal like usual and Reiji’s energy mixed with maracas really charmed everyone present. Everyone was entranced by the connection the two Quartet Night members had upon performing together.  
Reiji’s energy seemed to be booming more than usual and when he had his breaks from singing or maraca playing he’d be hyping the audience or hanging off of Ranmaru. But the more surprising part to the performance was the fact that every time Reiji would swing around to Ranmaru on the stage, arms would wrap around him and instead of seeing that hardened rocker that their fans knew and loved, they saw a softer side.  
Ranmaru would look at Reiji with such sweet and loving eyes and the small smile that tugged at his lips seemed so soft and fond. It only caused the female fans to squeal more and for social media to blow up like crazy in regards to the performance.  
Was there something going on between the two members of Quartet Night? Or did the countless hours of practice, teamwork, and vocal training provide such a genuine friendship that was far closer than anyone could have ever dreamed? That was a secret that only Ranmaru Kurosaki and Reiji Kotobuki shared while everyone else was left to their imagination.


	2. You help me and I'll help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited smut chapter! It's just a continuation from chapter one where Ranmaru is cashing in on his portion of the deal he made with Reiji. He only expected to receive a kiss and got far more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! I went from super motivated, to losing motivation, to wanting to write a BNHA fic, to falling into a Promare hole, and so on. But I wanted to finish this one before I potentially start digging deeper into my Promare hole! Also sorry that it went on longer than expected or that the writing might seem rough! A lot of this had been written late at night or after longer breaks. LOL.

After some celebratory lunch, Ranmaru and Reiji had made their way back to the Quartet Night apartment. Not long after the front door had closed behind the two Reiji turned on his heel back around towards Ranmaru, curious to if he had decided what he wanted in return for his musical services that day. “So Ran-Ran, have you decided what you want in return?” Reiji was in a great mood, wanting to do anything and everything to express his thanks to his dear bandmate and friend.  
“There’s only one thing that I have in mind…” The rocker calmly expressed before making some steps towards the sunshine male.  
“Then go ahead and tell me! I appreciated what you did for me today so I’m willing to do anything-” The brunette’s sentence was interrupted as firm and passionate lips pressed against his own in a flash. Reiji’s grey eyes widened in disbelief while feeling the intense presence of Ranmaru swallowing him whole.  
Ran’s lips were firm and unwavering, but also soft from several years of self-care. There was no hesitation in the physical affection Ran expressed as his arms wrapped around and held Reiji close. Reiji attempted to step back and away from Ranmaru but ended up stumbling back onto the couch, only causing him and Ranmaru to end up in a more compromising position.  
Wide grey eyes stared up at the mismatched grey and pink, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. “Ran..ma..ru?” Reiji was confused and frazzled, never thinking that himself and Ranmru would ever be in such an intimate position. “W-What are you doing?”  
Ranmaru’s brows furrowed in irritation though no moving from his position. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m cashing in on that favor you own me.” A smirk tugged at those soft lips that had just kissed him not long ago, no look of regret apparent on his face.  
Reiji’s hands went gently to caress and hold Ranmaru’s face, trying to make sure this wasn’t another believable daydream. “By kissing me…?” He knew they were close but never did he think the younger male would see him in a romantic light like this. “I didn’t think you’d see me like this. You know, romantically?”  
Ranmaru rumbled with a laugh, finding Reiji’s stupidity to be rather humorous. “How could I not? You’re the only one I can tolerate, I even moved into this apartment with the others because of you.”  
Those gentle hands that rested on Ranmaru’s face had run down his neck and eventually grabbed hold of Ranmaru’s clothing, tugging the rugged male down and pressing their lips together once again. “I never thought I’d hear you say this…” The initial shock had dissipated by this point and all that remained was their hidden passion for one another. Reiji’s lips moved against Ranmaru’s with hungry need, his hands tugging Ranmaru down onto him completely and pressing their hips against one another.  
Hips began grinding against each other and simple kissing was turning into tongues fighting for dominance. The small male was a begging and squirming mess under Ranmaru, grinding up against him in immense need. The flushed cheeks, the half-lidded eyes, and growing erection in his pants were all making it evident that Kotobuki had been dreaming/wanting this for quite some time. “Ran-Ran we should move… What if Ai-Ai or Myu-chan come back and see us? We could get in trouble for breaking the no romance rule.”  
“I always thought you’d be the one to enjoy an audience,” Ranmaru uttered with a hint of snarkiness.  
“A-Ah! Ran!!” Reiji pushed weakly on the rocker who was kissing along his ear, giving it a gentle tug between his teeth whenever he wasn’t teasing the brunette.  
Reiji only became more of a puddle underneath Ranmaru, the rocker's hands became bolder with their touches, sliding underneath the shirt and teasing the pink buds on Reiji’s chest. The moans that followed only encouraged Ranmaru more as it was obvious that both of their feelings were mutual. “The romance rule doesn’t necessarily apply to us, just any of the guys and Haruka mainly. The worst we’ll get is a slap on the wrist so let me ravage you tonight?”  
The only response Ranmaru got was a flustered nod in approval before Reiji hid his face in the other male's neck. Ran stood and easily lifted Reiji into his arms like a princess, mumbling all kinds of lewd things while making their way to Ranmaru’s room. “I’m going to make any dirty perverted fantasy you’ve ever had about me come true tonight, Kotobuki. I’ll make sure that when you wake up tomorrow morning you’ll still be able to feel everything I’ve done to you.”  
All the lewd words that were being said into his ear only made Kotobuki more of a flustered and horny mess. A hand went to palm his member needing to relieve some of the pressure that was building in his pants. “Ranmaru~” He was a horny little bunny in Ranmaru’s arms and damn did the view look a hell of a lot better than anything Ranmaru’s hormonal mind had come up with. The erotic view in his arms only made Ranmaru walk through the hallways of the Quartet Night apartment quicker until they finally arrived at his rocker pad.  
Upon walking through the door, Ranmaru had kicked it closed behind him before tossing his horny prince onto the red satin sheets. He couldn't be bothered with adding mood lighting or music, the noises and view made him immediately climb on top of Reiji. “Are you always this slutty?” The brunette’s hands slipped up the dark-colored clothing, desperate to feel that skin to skin contact with his crush since day one.  
His lips were needy and craving, kissing from Ranmaru’s neck up to his jawline and ending on those pierced ears, licking and biting on his earlobes while his hips began grinding up once again. “You have no idea Ran-Ran…” Reiji made quick work of getting Ranmaru undressed, shoving off his shirt, removing any accessories, and most importantly unbuttoning the skinny jeans. “I know you want to ravish me Ran… and don’t worry I’ll let you. But let me spoil you for today… You helped me out, so let me help you out.” A cheeky little smile tugged at Reiji’s lips before pushing Ranmaru to his back and tugging off the tight pair of skinnies.  
Kotobuki’s hand went to rub the outline to Ranmaru’s penis through the black boxers that were decorated with skulls. “You’re bigger than I thought.” Reiji licked his lips, hearts filling his predatory eyes. Low groans began to fill the room as Ranmaru’s cock was getting some much-needed attention through the thin fabric. The teasing didn’t last long though as Reiji’s need to please was only intensifying. He tugged the boxers down and his lips wrapped around the other males' girth.  
While Reiji began blowing Ranmaru’s dick like no tomorrow, Ranmaru tugged down Reiji’s pants and fingered the begging hole. Lubed fingers plunged easily into Reiji, finger fucking the brunette idol as he took dick into his mouth like it was nothing. His head bobbed without hesitation, his throat allowing the tip to tickle his tonsils. “Raaaa~” Reiji spoke with a full mouth, being the nasty idol that he secretly was.   
The long bassist fingers pressed on Reiji’s sensitive spot, a smirk on his subtle lips. “Don’t talk while your mouth is full or you’ll get punished…” A shiver ran through the leader while a moan reverberated through Ranmaru’s cock. “F-uck Kotobuki.” Reiji’s tongue and throat pleased his bandmate while a hand went to jack off and play with the balls that his mouth couldn’t reach.  
As the blowjob progressed Ranmaru undressed his little slut more and more until they both were finally stark naked. Reiji was surprisingly talented using his mouth for more than just talking, pleasing Ranmaru quicker than anyone who has attempted before. Ranmaru’s load was filling Reiji’s mouth to its brim, Reiji trying to take the warm liquid as much as he possibly could. When it finally stopped, the nasty idol went to kiss his hopefully soon to be lover, allowing him to taste the product of their intimacy. Reiji expected Ran to be disgusted and to get scolded, but the silver-haired male accepted the snowball willingly into his mouth before tonguing the product between the two of them. He kissed Reiji to the edge of his life, making the brunette gasping and drooling for more.  
Before the brunette could compose himself Ranmaru made the male straddle him, rubbing his dick against Reiji’s rock hard cock. “Help me get hard again and I’ll fuck your slutty hole, Kotobuki.”  
“Okay, Ran-Ran!” Being the needy slut that he was, Reiji’s hips began rocking against Ranmaru’s, rubbing their cocks together while arms wrapped around his neck. Reiji felt a firm slap on the ass, strong enough to leave his cheek stinging in that right kind of way. “Fu-uck me~” The lewd words just slipped out as his needy body was only craving Ranmaru’s cock more and more.  
“Okay Reiji, only cause you sound so cute when you beg.” The rockers cock had gotten all nice and firm once again. He dressed his cock with a condom and readied himself to finally fuck the man of his dreams. Reiji positioned his lubed up pink hole over Ranmaru’s large cock and began lowering himself. Reiji’s head tilted back in bliss, loving the feeling of actually being filled up by his favorite man rather than one of his many toys. Both of their moans creating a wonderful harmony with one another as they finally were becoming one.  
It didn’t take very long for Reiji to begin moving his hips and working with Ranmaru to get a rhythm going between them. The sound of the bed quietly creaking below them mixed with Reiji’s labored moans and Ranmaru’s low groans filling the room. Arms grasped at Ranmaru more, holding him tight while allowing his hole to be used in any way Kurosaki so desired. “U-Use me…” Kotobuki mumbles into Ranmaru’s ear as a nice medium pace was being set.  
“What was that you precious slut?”  
“Use me Ran-Ran… I’ve always wanted you to. I’m yours for the night after all.” And with that permission, Ranmaru did just that. He allowed his little slut to ride his cock for a little while longer before he opted to change it up, knowing his slut would like a different position a hell of a lot more.   
He shoved Reiji’s face into the pillow and fucked his precious princess from behind, allowing Ranmaru to take full control of how hard and fast he would rail into his princess and man was Reiji enjoying every second. Kotobuki shook and moaned under Ranmaru, reaching beneath him to jerk himself off while his hole was abused in this new position. Ranmaru’s hands gripped Reiji’s waist and mercilessly plunged into the male underneath him, soaking in the moans and gasps underneath him. A hand went to grab a handful of the brunette hair, tugging on it a bit and causing Reiji to arch his back, allowing the silver-eyed male to hear the sounds of pleasure even louder than before. Their skin slapped together so aggressively and loud as the intensity only increased. “Ran~ma~ru I’m cumming!” A mess of white liquid released over Kotobuki’s hand not long after the words, while Ranmaru’s dick demolished Reiji’s most sensitive spot. Not long after the male beneath him, Ranmaru's load filled up the condom; both males riding their orgasms out.   
Once the euphoric high had calmed and Ranmaru removed himself both males laid down and relaxed from the strenuous exercise they just did. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes before Reiji spoke up and genuinely expressed his feelings. “I’m happy but also really embarrassed, Ran-Ran. I’m glad that our feelings are mutual but you’ve already seen such a nasty side of me!”  
Ranmaru rolled his eyes and stared up at his roof, a smile showing on his typically stoic face. “It’s hot, so shut up… I’m glad that I’m the only one that has seen this side of you. You know I wouldn’t mind us staying like this, more intimate and such. You’re the only reason I stay sane in this apartment.” Reiji hid his face behind his hands, not use to Ranmaru talking so casually but also romantically? “Hey stop hiding from me, you look too fucking cute.” The taller male rolled over and hovered his embarrassed bandmate. “Reiji.” He breathed into his ear, causing Reiji to shiver a bit from just how nice and low his voice rang in his ear. “Hey, I’m not done with you.”  
Reiji’s eyes peeked out from behind his hand and were greeted with a silver and a pink eye staring straight into him. The intensity and the passion burned so strongly it left Reiji frozen. “Now that we got a nice breather in, let’s keep going a couple more rounds.” Reiji nodded his head in agreement while his pulse picked up within his chest.  
The two continued with their physical confessions for one another till later in the night when the rest of Quartet Night had stumbled their way into the apartment. Reiji and Ranmaru, of course, didn’t hear since they were too entranced in one another which ultimately ended with them getting caught as Camus had retrieved them for dinner.  
Dinner was a little awkward between the four especially with Reiji and Ranmaru having been caught in their romantic crimes, but there was a feeling in the air that Quartet Night’s dynamic would change for the better. Reiji and Ranmaru were happy that he didn’t have to suppress their feelings anymore and Camus and Ai weren’t tense about being the only romance rule breakers. Their only worry now was to make sure Shining would ever catch them breaking the romance rule because now all of Quartet Night was guilty.


End file.
